Time is Faster Than You Think
by kawaii-no-Jane
Summary: First chapter revised! Haku goes to the human world to see Chihiro, but something strange will test their love. Will it survive? Please read and review!
1. Where You Are

Disclaimer – I don't own Spirited Away or its characters. Please read and review

Chapter One - Where You Are

Haku stood on the bridge at the bathhouse one crisp, lonely night… thinking of yours truly, his Chihiro. He sighed as he remembered that short time they had spent together and the promise he had made six years ago. He had watched her leave without turning back. He didn't want her to look back and see him because he was crying. The silence of the night air was broken by the bustling sounds of the bathhouse.

"You still miss her don't you?"

Haku almost jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned and looked at the source, Rin. He didn't need to reply, she could see the longing in his eyes..

"We all miss the little dope… Why are you still here anyway? It's been six years in our world and since you made that promise! Go see her!"

He was taken aback by the suggestion. He knew she was right, but a lot of things had happened since Chihiro left. Since her departure to the human world, Yubaba became kinder towards all the workers, including him, but fell ill, although she was a spirit, the responsibility of the bathouse had taken a toll on her. He had told her about wanting to quit his apprenticeship. In exchange for his leave, he worked for those six years, and in return for this, she gave him stronger powers, and more respect.

"Haku? Haku? Spirit world to Haku!"

His thoughts were once again interrupted by Rin.

"Sorry… I was just thinking…"

"Well quit your thinking and go see Yubaba. She told me to tell you to see her. Geez that didn't really make much sense did it?"

"Its okay, I understand."

And with that he left Rin at the bridge to see Yubaba.

Haku's POV

As I headed towards her office I wondered what she wanted. Had I done something wrong? I shook my head at the possibility, if I had done something wrong she would have called for me earlier. As I neared her office I noticed my reflection in one of the mirrors. My hair had grown into a sheath of deep blue, taller now… Then there were my eyes… They had lost that steely look, that look of mistrust, of loneliness… All because of her… I just stood there for a minute looking at my reflection. What about her? Had she changed? Had she forgotten the bathhouse? Then I dared ask myself the question I dreaded to ask. Had she forgotten _me_? I shook my head, it wasn't time to think about that right now. Yubaba was waiting.

I walked to her office. The door was open. I walked through the mirror hallway,

I walked quickly and bowed to her.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Its alright, I think I know why."

Her glasses gleaming in the light of the lamp, I noticed a twinkle in her eye, and I smiled.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"I am giving you your freedom… You may leave the bathhouse and go see Chihiro. Never reveal your true form to anyone in the human world, keep your powers to yourself, only use them in time of great need…

I nodded, I couldn't really say much since I was in a state of shock. Yubaba noticed this and didn't mention anything more.

"You are dismissed."

And that was all she said. I bowed one more time before heading out.

'I'm coming…'

.

A smile hid Rin's feelings as she watched Haku cross the bridge.

"Maybe one day… One day I'll be able to leave the bathhouse… And have a life of my own…."

Walking through the tunnel, belongings in hand, Haku's mind raced with excitement. He was going to see her again.

"We'll be together soon… Very soon…"

After getting out on the other side, he felt strange, his body began to adapt to the new world he had just entered. Feeling drained, he looked ahead of him. It didn't matter how long it took him to find her. He could sense her… he just had to follow his heart, and he would find her. So he went on tiredly stumbling up the grassy hill, walking along a familiar path, Chihiro had once walked…

Noticing a row of houses, he continued to walk. He was getting tired… not because he was weak, but because of the sudden switch of worlds. He was like the living dead, only walking to find his destination, wherever that was… His eyesight was getting foggy. The last thing he remembered was dropping his bag and falling asleep at the doorstep of a blue house then all… was black.

_Where you are… where you and I will breathe together, once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do… and you'll be smiling back at me, only then will I be free, when I can be, where you are…_


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two - The Awakening

Early the next morning an elderly woman stepped outside, wanting to enjoy the beginning of the day. She believed that no matter how old you were you were never too old to enjoy the simple things in life. She was seventy years old, with long grey hair tied into a bun with a purple band. Even in her old age, she still had highlights of her dark brown hair. Looking out on the porch of her old home, she saw a lone figure lying on the wooden steps. Kneeling beside the sleeping figure, she noticed it was a very familiar looking boy, his hair tied with a green band like hers. Making sure no one was watching, she made a motion with her two hands, and the boy was lifted in the air and brought inside her home, and onto a couch.

No one knew that this woman was special…

Retrieving a warm blanket, she put it over him, her chocolate brown eyes, never leaving his face, they shone with joy. Then, the expression on her face was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place. She sat in her rocking chair, looking at the pictures displayed around the room. Then one caught her eye, the picture was of a girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. Beside her was a boy slightly older than her with black, shoulder length hair and jade green eyes. He had his arms around her and behind both of them was a young woman wearing bathhouse work clothes. All three were on a bridge, smiling.

That girl in the picture was taken so many years ago. It was hard to believe that the young girl was her… and it was hard to believe that his change was so minor…

Haku's POV

When my eyes finally opened I couldn't remember what had happened right away. I looked at my surroundings and realized I was no longer on the doorstep of the blue house.

Where was I?

I felt warmth leave me as a blanket slipped off. I sat up, still looking around the room. And then I noticed the elderly woman in the corner, still as stone, watching me.

"I see you're awake…"

"How long have I been here?"

"I found you on my doorstep this morning, asleep…"

"Oh…"

There was something about this woman that seemed so familiar to me. I studied her more closely. I began to panic.

"You don't recognize me Haku?"

She knew my name. How? Grey hair with brown streaks… Chocolate brown eyes… Could it be…? No! It had only been six years… Or had it? Then I saw the purple band in her hair and my question was answered. The woman who sat there… the woman I'd been dreaming of for six years… was my Chihiro…

Please review!


	3. An Explanation

Disclaimer – It's on the first chapter

An Explanation 

            I couldn't help but stare at the elderly woman in front of me; I felt my eyes widen and those same feelings of exhaustion come back.  She just looked at me and sighed: she had stopped what she had been knitting and just sat there in her rocking chair with her head down.  Then I watched as she began to untie her hair from its bun. I couldn't believe that she could put hair that long into a bun with a single hair tie.  Her hair was past her shoulders, and when I say past her shoulders I mean WAY past her shoulders. As I studied her I noticed that she looked stronger and younger than what a typical 70 year old woman acted like.  She stood up and all I could do was just sit there.

"After all these years… you came back…  I never thought you would…"

I looked up at her and realized she was holding the tie that had bound her hair.  It was purple… NO! I wanted to scream, to deny that this… this was really Chihiro…  But I didn't, I just sat there for what seemed like an eternity… staring at her while my eyes filled with tears…  until I couldn't hold it in any longer and I cried, I cried like the foolish river spirit I am…  

"Before you begin to be angry with me I must ask you if you want an explanation."

I looked up and nodded and she began.

"When I came back from the Spirit world I changed.  My parents were astounded by the girl, their daughter who had suddenly changed from a whining spoiled brat into a hard working young girl.  I never doubted the Spirit world for one moment in my life because you all made me believe in the impossible; you helped me change, to become the kind, unselfish girl that was buried deep within me.  Yes, I do admit to being like that because it's true.  Working at the bath house, trying to save my parents, meeting Rin, Granny, Kamajii, No face, Yubaba…you…  It opened my eyes to the cruelness of reality, seeing how the workers all suffered just to get a small thrill over a small piece of gold…"

She handed me a tissue box and sat down again in her seat.

"After we had moved into our new home I started going to school.  The children were kind and I made new friends and I acted like myself which was the best part. I studied hard, got good grades and watched as my parents rejoiced in my new personality.  It wasn't until after 3 years that I knew you weren't coming back.  I was thirteen…  I remember just sitting my room, crying on my bed and muffling sobs with my pillow so mother wouldn't hear.  I kept up my grades and as time went by I went from elementary to middle school to high school.  I went to university, got a job and worked my brains and body to keep going.  I didn't linger on the fact you never came back.  Yubaba is a tough cookie.  But I went to the Spirit world one day and took the train to Swamp Bottom.  It ends up the one year in the Spirit world is equal to ten years in our world, that's why I'm so old…"

"Why didn't Yubaba tell me this?"

"Yubaba simply didn't know about it, Zeniba has knowledge while Yubaba has the bath house and gold.  Zeniba knew it was already too late for you so she simply didn't tell Yubaba.  I didn't understand at first but then I asked myself a question, why didn't I just stay in the Spirit world with you? Then I realized something, I wouldn't have parents, I'd be forever a slave to Yubaba's cold ways and I'd lose my name, the only thing I'd have left from my parents…  I wanted to be with you but I could never love anyone more than my parents…"

She paused after this sentence, looking at me for any sort expression or question.

"I'm glad I came here to find you, I'm glad I got to see you again because I still kept my promise.  I'm glad just to see you living your own life and not brooding about some boy you met in a bath house…"

Then it was her turn to cry and my turn to pass her the tissue box.  She handed me our picture, the one Kamajii had taken of us just before Chihiro had left.  It had ended up that she had secretly snuck her dad's camera from the car and begged Kamajii to take a picture.  I began to hand it back to her but she shook her head and placed it back in my hands.

"It's yours to keep to remember me when you go back to the bath house…I had a copy made just in case you would come back…  And you did.

"I want to stay with you…  I want to be able to spend a bit more time with you, to make up for those 60 years…"

There was a long silence and she spoke.

"Then stay…"


	4. A Problem

Ah! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! Please review!!!

A Problem

It took me a long time to cope with the fact that Haku wasn't coming back and I couldn't really get him out of my mind.  I hadn't dated other boys, let alone think of going out with anyone except Haku.  I wasn't really noticed by the boys in my school but many of my guy-friends wondered why I hadn't found at least one boy I liked.  My other friends tried making me go on blind dates with some of their friends.  However, there was no match.  Until one day in my last year of high school, a new boy came into my morning class.  I couldn't take my eyes off him.  He was from another part in Japan and had just moved here a week ago.  His name was Keita Ogata….  As I walked home from school I began to drift into my own thoughts about Keita.  He was handsome, with bleached blond hair that swayed gently whenever he made a slight motion of his head.  The way he smiled… Wait, this wasn't right!  I had only seen him once! The only one for me was Haku!  But somewhere in the back of my head a voice told me he wasn't coming back….  I was snapped back to reality when I stepped on a rock, tripped and fell flat on my face…and it hurt… a lot...

"Oh man….  Mom just washed these clothes too…"

I couldn't really get up from where I fell either… Crud….  Then I heard footsteps approaching…  I didn't even want to get up and turn around.  But I didn't have to.

"Are you alright?  I was walking home and I saw you trip…"

A warm hand reached out and pulled me up as they spoke.  I was still looking down; I was still clumsy after eight years…  And then I looked up and standing there talking was Keita Ogata in all his shining glory…  I couldn't speak; I only blinked and rubbed my eyes to see if I was really awake.  It seemed that he was surprised as well and also looked at me.  

"Thank you…  Um… Aren't you that new student who came today?"

"Yeah…  My name's Keita…  What's yours?"

"My name's Chihiro, but you can call me Sen…."

"It's nice to meet you Sen…  Where are you going?"

"Home, where else?"

"Where do you live?"

I pointed to the blue house on the hill.

"There."

"Really?  I live next door!"

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead.  I had seen the movers last week and didn't even bother to say hello!  I recalled Mom saying something about a handsome young man living next door with his parents, but I ignored it thinking he was probably another handsome jerk.  Boy was I wrong…

"Wow…"

Geez…  I finally meet a guy I like and all I can say is wow…  How lame is that?

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, why not?"

So that was the beginning of a wonderful friendship… or the beginning of something else…

            In a few days Keita and I had become good friends.  We had most of our classes together and we'd meet at the school library to study.  When the weather was nice we'd walk to a tiny park ten minutes away from the school.  I remember one time when I sat on the swings.  I was busy fiddling with my hair, having nothing else to do while Keita disappeared to the bathroom.  I was so busy I didn't hear his footsteps coming up behind me.  He put his hands over my eyes and I felt myself smile.

"Guess who?"

"Mom?"

He dropped his hands and staggered back, trying hard not to laugh.

"Do I sound like your Mom to you?"

"…No…  But you sound like a girl!"

I turned around to meet his face.  All of a sudden, it felt like the world had stopped spinning and time had stopped with it.  In fact, it seemed like Keita and I were the only two people alive.  I looked into his eyes.  I had never realized how beautiful they were, clear amber.  His hair slightly ruffled in the crisp breeze and he smiled.  Then he…

Pulled out my ponytail and started pushing me on the swing.

"Hey! Give me my hair tie back you baka!"

"Oh, such hurtful words!" He mocked me, dangling the hair tie where I couldn't reach.  

"Give it back Keita!"

Jumping off the swing, I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.   A few seconds later, I realized what an awkward position I'd put myself into.  I was directly on top of him, my eyes gazing straight into his.   He stared back and slowly put his arms around me, his eyes never leaving my face.  

"Chihiro…"

Wait, why was he calling me Chihiro? He always called me Sen.  What was going on?

I pulled away and got up, grabbing the hair tie still clenched in his hand.

"Got you Kei'chan!"

There was no reply; he just lay there, simply staring at me with those eyes.

"Yeah… You got me…"

His voice sounded quiet and for a moment he just seemed lost in his own thoughts.  Then he got up and chased after me as if nothing had happened.  I felt frightened by the way I had felt earlier, was I…? No, it couldn't be.  But then maybe I was… falling in love with Keita Ogata…

End of Chapter Three

The incident at the park is a few months after they've met, not a few days after they met.  Please review, I'd like to give thanks to all the reviewers that have reviewed my story so far, starting from the very beginning.  Sorry if I skip one of you guys! ~

Kalyana – I know, I do switch between first and third person a lot.  I can't help it; it's a style I've got accustomed to over time.  Thank you for reviewing and being honest with me.

Abigail Nicole – Yes, there is more. ^_^

d@rkpride – Hey, thanks for reviewing my other fics too.  I'm rewriting While You Were Away and I'm dedicating a chapter to you. ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing.

Kagome Chick – Yes, I plan to finish this fic, thanks!

tokara&co. as oliver twist – Yes, you can have some more!!!

Danni-2005 – You're Madam Cleo? Awesome! ^_~ Glad you like the green hair band, that will play a bit of a part in later chapters.

Honest-chan – When I first read your review I thought it was a flame… Glad you like it… I think. 

elfinfaerie – I know I kind of made a mistake by making Yubaba a bit too nice, but I'll make up for that. *grins*

electricat – Thanx and I will sequel!

Sexy_girl – Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while, I plan to finish this story.

Chiaki-Maeko-Kodamas – Don't pull out your hair! I'll update faster!

d@rkpride – yep, that's Chihiro!

Kawaii-Autumn – Yes, Chihiro really is 70, it's part of the plotline, don't worry!

Mika – Sometimes I wonder myself how I could have written this sad chappie, but I have to make a few twists don't I?

Candyland – Yes, Haku is cool, not to mention hot! Glad you liked the movie; I've watched it 10 times! -_-"

Fire Kitsune Goddess – I had to do that for the plot, I wanted it to be somewhat original.  I'm sorry if you found that offensive. 

Shadow39 – Glad you like it! ^^

Reikachan14 – Thank you, I hope you review in later chapters.  I'm glad someone appreciates my writing.

MeilinII – Thanks!!! Oh, and thank you for reviewing my CCS fic too, it means a lot to me!


End file.
